Instinto Asesino
by BFDragon
Summary: Los instintos asesinos de Train regresan, causando estragos en cada una de las misiones que se impone el trío caza-recompensas. Comienzan las peleas entre él y Sven, y Eve empieza a verlo con temor, como si fuera el asesino de antes. Confundido, Train deambula por la ciudad y se encuentra con una "muchacha muy familiar". ¿Podrá una vieja amiga ayudarlo? One-shot


**Disclaimer:** Black Cat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kentaro Yabuki (a él mil y un gracias).

— — —

_**Instinto asesino**_

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia se hacía escuchar en medio de la noche. El viento no era muy fuerte, pero igual se sentía. Pues las ventanas de las casas se zarandeaban de un lado a otro, logrando un ruido atronador. Los animales corrían en todas direcciones y buscaban refugio del diluvio. Un gato blando corría bajo un árbol y, escalando éste, se refugiaba bajo las hojas.

Desde abajo del árbol, un par de ojos amarillos contemplaban al felino con expresión fría y distante. Por momentos parecía somnoliento, por otros sus pupilas reflejaban un cierto odio que ni él mismo podía explicar. Bajó la cabeza y continuó caminando, ya iba tarde. Se suponía que no debía tardar tanto, su compañero debía de estar más que histérico con su ausencia. Por eso, echó a andar lo más rápido que pudo.

Saltó hacia uno de los techo y siguió de esa manera hasta comprobar que la calle que buscaba no estaba a más de dos cuadras de distancia. Sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta de que no iba tan atrasado después de todo. En cuanto se vio sobre la calle, dio un último salto y terminó en medio de la misma. Por su propia distracción, no se percató del auto que venía por el camino. El conductor, furioso y temiendo haber gastado los frenos por intentar no pisarlo, sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla y le insultó. Un grave error…

La lluvia lo ponía irritable, no era bueno hablar con él después de mojarse, ni siquiera después de una ducha con agua caliente. La lluvia era fría y para él era el peor castigo que se le podía dar, por lo que su cabeza no estaba preparada para que le molestasen o regañasen. Por ello gruñó y de un saltó terminó sobre el capó del auto, con una pierna arrodillada y la otra flexionada. En esa fracción de segundo, sacó la pistola que utilizaba comúnmente y le apuntó a la cabeza. Los ojos del pobre sujeto demostraron el terror que le invadió en ese momento. Inclusive comenzó a disculparse con euforia. Pedidos que fueron ignorados por el muchacho, quien ya no estaba escuchando lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Simplemente tenía el dedo en el gatillo, y se preparaba para apretarlo, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar y vibrar.

El sonido le hizo regresar al mundo real. Lo primero que notó fue que había dilatado sus pupilas sin darse cuenta. Antes de atender, se bajó del capó y guardó el arma en su lugar, acto seguido se disculpó con el conductor. Éste último, temblando, se alejó de él sobrepasando le límite de velocidad. Recién en ese momento, tomó el celular y lo contestó. Por suerte la llamada seguía pendiente y no habían cortado del otro lado de la línea.

—Hola —dijo vagamente, pues en su cabeza se debatía porqué había reaccionado así. Aunque prefirió pensar que fue culpa de la lluvia.

— ¡¿Train, dónde estás? —gritó Sven del otro lado. Train se alejó el teléfono de la oreja para no aturdirse y después volvió a acercárselo para contestar.

—En las calles que me dijiste…

—Más te valía. Estate atento. Podría ir en cualquier momento, no voy a estarte llamando —hablaba el hombre con suma rapidez, lo que denotaba su estado de alerta. Después de hablar por unos segundos y no recibir una respuesta positiva o negativa de parte de su compañero empezó a dudar de si él estaba allí. — ¿Train? ¿Me estás escuchando?

— ¡Eh…! ¡Sí, te escucho! Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien —contestó y cortó la llamada, dejando a Sven con las palabras en la boca.

Ya solo, volvió a caer en cuenta de la lluvia que tanto le había estado aquejando. Sintió su cabello aplastarse contra su rostro, provocado por una briza suave. Se movió el pelo con la mano, pero los mechones se le pagaban por el agua. Frotó sus brazos en un vano intento por calentarse. Buscó desesperadamente un lugar donde guarecerse de la lluvia, pero no lo encontró. Ni un árbol, ni un techo, ni siquiera un miserable cartón, no había nada. Estiró un poco el cuello de su abrigo negro, pero eso no igualaba a un paraguas o una capucha.

Por no tener otro abrigo y por no deshacerse de él, Train se vio obligado por la lluvia a llevar de nuevo su traje de Chrono Number. Desde hacía tres años, usar ese abrigo le molestaba y tenía el fuerte deseo de quitárselo, mas en esa ocasión sintió una calidez que hacía tiempo no sentía. Atribuyó esa sensación al agua, pero en el fondo comprendía que no era eso. Sabía, pero no admitía, que empezaba a sentirse bien, nuevamente, con el abrigo y con su preciada Hades consigo. No obstante, decidió olvidar por completo el tema.

El estómago le gruñó y le llevó a buscar una distracción que no fuera su reciente nostalgia no admitida. Miró el cielo, la luna lo calmaría, le encantaría ver las estrellas y la luna, pero no podía. Había un cierto grupo de nubes negras oscureciéndole su noche –más de lo usual, claro está–. Estornudó y volvió a mirar el suelo y a frotarse lo brazos inútilmente. Suspiró, quería estar en su cama, caliente y con el estómago lleno, inconveniente no podía porque debía estar allí, ya que Sven quería atrapar a un traficante de armas que, según él, sería presa fácil.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Por alguna razón, eso le llevó a recordar una de las misiones que realizó para Chronos: llevarle un poco de mala suerte a una organización dedicada al tráfico de drogas. Quizá era lo similar de ese caso con el que estaba llevando a cabo en este momento. Recordó las primeras gotas de sangre que derramó y, en su mente, se dibujó la imagen de la cabeza de dos o tres sujetos explotando y, sus restos, cayendo al suelo, producto de su disparo certero. Lo sacó de ese transe el sonido de los pasos en los charcos de agua.

Abrió los ojos y se volteó en dirección a los pasos, o sea, a su izquierda. La imagen que vio fue la de un hombre medianamente alto, de no más de treinta años, siendo perseguido por Sven.

— ¡Detenle! —gritó Sven, viendo que no podría acorralarlo en un costado como pretendía el plan. Train no reaccionó y se quedó mirando fijamente al sujeto, como atónito, como si fuera la primera vez que se enfrentaba a algo así. — ¡Vamos! —gritó nuevamente Sven.

Para cuando Sven gritó por segunda vez, el hombre estaba a tan solo unos pobres centímetros de donde estaba Train. Quien reaccionó de la peor forma posible. Empuñó su pistola, como habría hecho Black Cat, y en menos de un segundo le disparó. Sus ojos amarillos volvieron a resaltar, producto de la dilatación de su pupila. El sujeto cayó al suelo, pero no se movió.

Sven, inquietado por la actitud del hombre en el suelo y por ver que el arma que le había disparado era nada más y nada menos que Hades, se acercó al él. Una vez cerca comprobó que la bala había penetrado en el pecho del traficante, matándolo en el acto. Agachado y mirando el cadáver, no se pudo explicar el porqué estaba muerto, porqué lo había matado. Lamentablemente, el autor del acto estaba igual de aturdido.

Train se quedó tieso contemplando lo que había hecho. Él no quería matarlo, no debía matarlo, entonces porqué lo hiso. Miró el arma que tenía en la mano y la volvió a guardar tan lentamente que cualquiera podría decir que era la primera vez que la usaba. Sven se puso de pie y le miró severamente, el chico reconoció en esa mirada un reto digno de dárselo a un niño principiante, no a él. Sven le había especificado que no podían matarlo, que la recompensa sólo sería entregada si se llevaba al criminal vivo. Train bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada más.

—Vámonos antes de que llegue la policía —dijo el hombre inexpresivo, mientras pasaba por al lado de su compañero y caminaban rumbo a su escondite. El muchacho lo siguió con las manos en los bolsillos y con la imagen del cadáver en su cabeza.

No había analizado su acto en el momento, fue tomado por sorpresa e hiso lo primero que su mente formuló. Es decir, recurrió a un reflejo para defenderse, recurrió a los reflejos que él creía haber solapado para siempre.

Caminaron en silencio bajo la lluvia un largo tiempo. El joven sólo seguía a su compañero por la calle, dado que no sabía exactamente cómo llegar, a menos que saltara por los techos, cosa que no haría. Una sensación extraña le recorría el cuerpo, no sentía culpa. Se sintió normal, como si le hubiera faltado eso por mucho tiempo. Pero en el fondo no deseaba pensar eso, quería sentirse mal por la vida de ese hombre. No obstante, sólo lograba sentir culpa por haber disminuido la recompensa.

Doblaron por varias esquinas. Ya el agua penetraba por los agujeros naturales de su ropa, es decir, el extremo de las mangas o el cuello. Eso le producía una sensación de asfixia que le impedía caminar sin perder, por momentos medidos en segundos, el equilibrio y la noción de dónde estaba y hacia dónde se dirigía. Regresaba en sí cuando notaba la mirada de Sven, quien al ver que no caminaba en línea recta le miraba como quien contempla a un borracho. Parecía que lo miraba con desprecio, como si lo viera nuevamente como el asesino que conoció hacía tres años. Eso no le molestaba demasiado, pues había vuelto a cometer un error grave.

Cuando por fin doblaron en una esquina, Train reconoció uno de los árboles de la misma. Sintió que ya no faltaba tanto y se alivió, pues su cabello aplastado le molestaba bastante y por más que se sacudiera nunca lograba quitárselo de la cara. Odiaba el agua, pero mucho más odiaba estar afuera en la lluvia. Quizá ese odio tenga que ver con las veces que Zagine lo dejó afuera en días de lluvia como castigo o como entrenamiento. Al menos no logró sacarle ese temor, miedo, recelo o como se le desee llamar, al agua.

Sven se detuvo frente a la casa en la que se resguardarían hasta que decidieran abandonar esa ciudad. Contempló la puerta de arriba abajo para asegurarse de no estar equivocado. Un sabor amargo le recorría la boca, no podía asimilar lo que había pasado. Vio la gran recompensa que planeaba obtener resbalarse entre sus dedos por una bala perdida, o al menos él quería creer que fue una bala perdida. Se negaba a creer que Train lo matara a propósito, dado que siempre fue él el que insistía en no matar a sus presas para poder cobrar una buena recompensa.

En cuanto lo vio detenerse, Train hizo lo mismo y se colocó debajo del techo que resguardaba al pórtico de la casa. No era muy grande, pero los dos cabían perfectamente y él daría lo que fuera por un lugar seco, aunque ya estuviera empapado hasta la coronilla. Tiritaba de frío e inclusive sus dientes provocaban un sonido apenas audible. Frotó sus brazos con las manos y se sacudió, logrando sacarse un poco de agua y empapar a Sve nuevamente. En ese momento cayó en cuenta de que se había adelantado a él en un afán por protegerse de la lluvia.

El chico bajó la cabeza y comenzó a repasar cómo pedirle disculpas. Había sido un error, un grave error que le había costado el almuerzo del día siguiente. Ahora no tenían nada para comer, pero pensó que Sven lo comprendería, cualquiera se equivoca. Lo que no pensó es que cualquiera se equivoca pero no con la vida ajena. Él no podía equivocarse.

—Sven —le llamó elevando levemente la cabeza, y segundos antes de que caminara un paso para abrir la puerta.

— ¿Si? —le contestó sin mirarle.

—Perdón… No quería hacerlo —siguió diciendo Train, aunque sintiera que se estaba rebajando.

—Deberías haber estado atento cuando te dije —contestó sin mirarle. Sven estaba intentando contener la ira que sentía en ese momento. Ira que en el fondo se relacionaba con pensar que, si Train hubiera seguido el plan, nada habría pasado. —No distraído con una lluvia de mierda.

— ¡Y tú deberías haberlo arrinconado! —gritó Train enojado por el comentario. Por más que fuera verdad, para él la lluvia era lo peor que existía, era como si a Sven le faltaran los cigarrillos, sólo que éste último no logra hacer la comparación.

—Hablamos lo que haríamos si algo salía mal, ¡tú no prestaste atención! ¡Estabas muy ocupado con tu pistola de orichalcum como para prestar atención!—le reprochó enojado su compañero.

—Pues… —comenzó a decir, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía una excusa razonable para eso. Debería haberle prestado atención, pero no estaba de humor para eso, lo cual no alcanza para una excusa. —Pues… —dijo nuevamente, buscando una solución que lo desligara del problema. Como no la encontró en sus acciones, hizo lo que el primer instinto le hizo decir: —Pues hubieras ido con Eve, si yo soy tan "distraído".

—La palabra correcta sería "inútil" —le corrigió en un tono algo soberbio para su tono habitual. —Y hubiera ido con Eve de no ser porque está enferma y no puede…

— ¿Qué no puedo? —dijo la voz tranquila y algo congestionada de la niña.

Mientras los dos hombres habían mantenido una conversación que se había subido de tono afuera, Eve decidió abrir la puerta ante la curiosidad y ante descubrir que ya habían llegado sus compañeros caza-recompensas. No había dudado en haberlo, hasta que escuchó que se estaban gritando el uno al otro, en ese momento optó por no abrir. Pero escuchó su nombre pronunciado en el contexto de una discusión y no soportó el hecho de saber qué era lo que estaban hablando.

—No puedes salir afuera con el frío y la lluvia —completó la oración, y respondió, Sven.

—Y ustedes terminarán igual que yo si no entran —contestó la niña y les invitó a pasar con la mano.

Los caza-recompensas le hicieron caso e ingresaron en la casa detrás de Eve. Ella entró rápidamente y se metió en una de las habitaciones que se extendía por el largo pasillo de la casa. Sven se encargó de cerrar la puerta, Train seguía temblando y sus dientes no dejaban de castañas. Era como un gato mojado: con tanto frío que lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza y con el pelo tan aplastado que es un insulto al buen gusto.

Eve apareció por el mismo pasillo con dos toallas y se las entregó para que se secaran. Igualmente, les indicó que se quitaran los zapatos para que no mojaran todo el piso, por suerte sus pies no estaban tan empapados como podrían haberlo estado.

—Gracias —le dijo Sven una vez que terminó de secarse y mientras le entregaba la toalla a la niña. Train también se la entregó, pero parecía que el ratón le había comido la lengua.

— ¿Por qué peleaban afuera? —preguntó curiosa Eve, puesto que no había logrado escuchar bien, sólo había oído un montón de gritos.

—No estábamos peleando, sólo conversábamos —respondió Sven. — ¿Verdad, Train?

El muchacho únicamente asintió con la cabeza y sonrió para que la niña no se diera cuenta de su culpabilidad. Aunque Eve no necesitaba una mueca para darse cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba.

— ¿Y entonces de qué "conversaban"? —preguntó nuevamente, tras un largo suspiro.

Antes de escuchar la respuesta, el más joven de los caza-recompensas, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, pasó por al lado de Eve y siguió derecho para ir a su habitación momentánea.

—Sobre que hay que comprarle otro abrigo a Train, ese le recuerda su viejo instinto —contestó a modo de burla, logrando que el muchacho se detuviera y sonriera para sí mismo.

—Pues quiero uno con capucha —dijo Train y rio levemente mientras caminaba y se perdía en una de las puertas.

— ¿Su viejo instinto? —preguntó Eve confundida y después estornudó, producto de su resfriado. — ¿Qué pasó? —dijo después de limpiarse la nariz con un pañuelo.

—Ahora te cuento —comentó Sven al tiempo que caminaba hacia la cocina e Eve le seguía.

– – –

Un auto se detuvo delante de su negocio. Ella estaba secando algunos de los vasos de su tienda, los que habían quedado de la noche anterior y el que había usado ella misma esa mañana. No se movió ni medio centímetro, pues había reconocido el sonido del motor de ese auto. Hacía un buen tiempo que no lo oía, pero cada vez que sentía que ese grupo llegaba a su tienda temía por la seguridad de sus provisiones semanales y su dinero.

La puerta se abrió haciendo sonar la campanilla que estaba sobre ella. Aunque su negocio todavía no abría y la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, las tres personas entraron a la tienda. Aún no lograba comprender cómo era que se las ingeniaban para abrirla y entrar tan fácilmente. Inclusive había tenido un par de intentos de robo antes, mientras su negocio estaba cerrado, pero no lograron abrir la puerta. Los ladrones no lograron abrirla y ni siquiera se molestaron en intentar entrar por otro lado. Pues aunque los ladrones no podían, el trío caza-recompensas siempre entraba cuando quería. Al menos ellos no robaban todo, sino que le dejaban al menos una nota avisando.

El primero que entró fue el hombre de cabello verde, seguido de la niña y finalmente el chico-gato. La sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara a Sven cuando vio a su amiga e informante parada frente a la barra y con la mirada seria con la que siempre los recibía.

—Buenos días, Annette —saludó Eve y se sentó en el banco de la barra que estaba a la izquierda de la mujer.

—Pues me alegra que al menos ella salude —dijo la mujer y miro a Sven, que se sentó frente a ella y terminó de fumar el cigarrillo que tenía.

—Hola, Annette —le saludó para complacerla.

—Vienen por comida, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—No tenemos dinero en este momento, pero te lo pagaremos luego. Lo juro como caballero que soy —se excusó Sven, colocando sus manos como si le estuviera suplicando.

—Sí, lo anoto en tu cuenta —contestó ella después de suspirar pesadamente.

Después de preguntarle a Sven y Eve qué era lo que querían para desayunar, se dirigió a Train. Quien se había instalado al lado de Eve, con una silla de separación entre él y ella. No había dicho ni una sola palabra y se mantenía mirando al frente con la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha. En realidad no miraba algo, puramente tenía los ojos abiertos. Se seguía preguntando porqué usaba su abrigo negro. Sí, no tenía otro y él tenía frío, pero podría haber comprado otro o cambiado el viejo por uno nuevo. No obstante, no había hecho nada de eso.

— ¿Y tú no saludas? —le dijo, caminando hacia él. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, se paró delante del muchacho, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y cavilaciones y preguntó: — ¿Te traigo lo mismo de siempre?

—Ah… —empezó a decir sorprendido, aunque todavía no lograba despejarse completamente. —No, sólo leche —contestó con la cabeza gacha y concentrando la vista en la barra.

Sven y Eve se quedaron boquiabiertos, no podían creer que Train acabara de rechazar comida. Annette, igual de sorprendida, pues en los años que conocía a Train nunca había rechazado una oferta de comida, le colocó la mano en la frente.

—No, no tienes fiebre. ¿Pero te sientes bien? —dijo la mujer quitando la mano.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió riendo Train. En parte era para que no notaran lo que de verdad le pasaba y sentía. No quería que comenzaran a desconfiar en él o que le temieran como había pasado antes. Pero inclusive sentía que el abrigo lo separaba un poco de los demás a su alrededor.

—Como digas —contestó la mujer y se adentró en la cocina para poder buscar las cosas que le habían pedido.

Eve y Sven intercambiaron miradas. Empezaban a preocuparse de verdad. Train estaba actuando extraño desde hacía semanas, pero pensaron que se le pasaría pronto o que simplemente pasaba por una etapa, según un libro que había leído la niña. Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los días, sentían que las cosas se estaban saliendo de sus manos. Train ya había vuelto a matar porque sí y los estaba inundando de multas y deudas que no podían pagar.

Empero lo peor de todo era que Train ya no hablaba ni sonreía como antes. Y cada vez que lo hacía, ellos se daban cuenta de que era forzado. Para Eve era un tanto impactante verlo vestido como Black Cat. Ella no estaba acostumbrada y le molestaba verlo, por ello no lo miraba directamente. Train sentía eso como un rechazo, pero ya no quería sacarse el abrigo y no quería uno nuevo. Sven no toleraba más la situación de los dos chicos. Gracias a esos conflictos y las constantes peleas e indiferencias el clima entre los tres se mantenía tenso.

Con ese ambiente se encontró Annette cuando volvió de la cocina trayendo lo que habían pedido los caza-recompensas.

—Cálmense —comenzó a decir mientras le daba el café a Sven y la leche con chocolate a Eve y colocaba unas tostadas en medio de ambos para que compartieran. —O el aire a su alrededor se va a evaporar —terminó de decir cuando dejó la leche tibia frente a Train. —La calenté un poco, creí que tendrías frío.

Sin contestarle algo, si bien en realidad no le prestó mucha atención, Train tomó la taza e inició a beber la leche. Sintió como si su cuerpo se calentara lentamente, incluso sus manos se calentaron con sólo tocar la taza, siendo que las tenía heladas.

Annette le restó importancia y caminó con la bandeja en sus manos hacia donde estaban Sven y la niña. Ellos suspiraron y también le restaron importancia. No podían saber que por la mente del muchacho pasaba el deseo de matar. Ya no podía reprimirlo más. Quería irse de ese lugar y buscar una presa, pero luchaba más que antes por quedarse e ignorar ese sentimiento o mejor expresado, ese instinto. Con la leche se opacó un poco el impulso, y con ella logró quedarse más tiempo.

— ¿Acaso le dio la menopausia? —preguntó la mujer a Sven.

—No sé qué le pasa —contestó el hombre en un suspiro. —Hace días que está así…

—Tan arisco como un gato callejero con miedo —completó la frase ella.

— ¿Con miedo? ¿De qué? —interrogó el hombre.

—Quizá de volver a ser lo que era antes —respondió ella.

Con el sonido de sus palabras, Eve terminó de tomar su leche y comer dos panes tostados. Acto seguido, se puso de pie de un salto. Cualquiera habría pensado que eso era por las palabras que pronunció Annette, eso mismo pensó el hombre de al lado de ella.

—Iré a la biblioteca de la ciudad… Quiero leer nuevos libros.

—No vuelvas muy tarde —le advirtió Sven y ella se marchó rápidamente.

Tras escuchar la campanilla de la puerta, Sven se volvió a la mujer y suspiró. Annette se había quedado mirando a Train, esperando que hiciera algún movimiento, pero nada. El muchacho no se movió, lo único que pasó fue que el viento le movió unos mechones de cabello. Ante eso, la dueña volvió a ver al sujeto para poder seguir hablando. La contemplación duró un momento, como si los dos quisieran leer la mente del otro para saber qué decir a continuación.

Antes de que iniciaran la conversación de nuevo y retomaran el tema, Train se levantó haciendo un gran estruendo con la silla. Dejó la taza a medio terminar sobre la mesa y se apoyó sobre la misma, como si pensara en si seguir a su cuerpo o a su mente. Finalmente, se irguió y les dio la espalda a los dos que hablaban a unos metros de él.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Sven y bebió un sorbo de su café.

—Iré a dar una vuelta a la ciudad —dijo mirandolo de reojo.

—Bien —contestó con frialdad el hombre y después bebió otro sorbo de su café. No volvió a levantar la mirada sino hasta que escuchó la campanilla de la puerta nuevamente, como señal de que Train ya se había marchado. En ese instante elevó la cabeza y miró a Annette. — ¿Crees que vuelva a matar?

—No lo sé… Sólo es una suposición.

—Debería ir con él —comentó y se puso de pie.

—No creo que se necesario —le detuvo la mujer. —Déjalo sólo, él teme que lo rechaces si te explica lo que le pasa.

— ¿Sabes eso por la "intuición femenina"? —preguntó a modo de burla y volviéndose hacia ella.

—Supongo que sí —contestó Anette sonriente. Mas después, ya en un tono serio, agregó: —Lo que ese chico necesita es…

– – –

—…Chronos —eso fue lo primero que pensó mientras caminaba por las calles llenas de la ciudad. No podía creer que ese fuera su único deseo. Después de luchar tanto tiempo por alejarse de esos sujetos, parecía que estaba clamando por ellos en este preciso momento. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Anduvo un tiempo entre el montón de gente que no podía hacer otra cosa que empujarlo. Él estaba tan sumido en sus cavilaciones, pero sobre todo en el recuerdo de sus crímenes como mascota de Chronos, que no se molestaba en alejarlos o siquiera correrse. Deseaba regresar a ese tiempo por un corto lapso, sólo un par de días para poder volver a sentir esa satisfacción que producía el matar. Asesinar a alguien sólo porque lo ordenan, no le importaba si fueran niños o mujeres, el punto era acabar con la vida de alguien.

En cuanto cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba especulando, algo que iba en contra de cualquiera de sus principios, los únicos que había mantenido durante toda su miserable vida, y los iba a tirar por la borda tan sólo por un impulso. Suspiró con pesadez, ya ni él mismo se comprendía. ¿Cómo podía pretender que Sven y Eve le comprendiesen? Quería estar sólo un momento, aunque el sonido de la gente a su alrededor le impedía lograr cierto grado de paz.

Algo aturdido por tanto ruido siguió caminando por las calles atestadas de personas. Por qué había tantas personas allí lo ignoraba, pero estaban allí. Todas presas fáciles que él podría matar si quisiera, la tentación se le hacía casi insoportable. La respiración se le comenzó a agitar, como el ataque de un claustrofóbico, el corazón se le aceleró de golpe y sintió las manos sudorosas. Sabía que debía controlarse, mas no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la horrible tentación de matar.

Para su suerte, y para suerte de los demás, se mareó un poco por el simple hecho de cerrar los ojos y se tambaleó. Con ello, logró dar con un pequeño muro, que en realidad no era un muro. Se apoyó en la estructura y pudo comprender que era en realidad la barandilla, compuesta de cemento y ladrillo, de un puente. Un puente que permitía a las personas cruzar, gracias a su vereda un tanto angosta, y a los autos andar de un lado al otro, gracias al asfalto que se extendía en el centro. Se pensó un tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Hubiera seguido caminando de no ser porque el agua que corría debajo de él le hizo tranquilizar. Ver las olas en sus movimientos danzantes sobre el agua, en la combinación desigual de ondas y lisas, en la contemplación de la simple acción del viento sobre el agua se quedó paralizado, apoyando la totalidad de su brazo en la baranda y con la vista fija. Por ese breve momento dejó de pensar en la sed de muerte que lo aquejaba y se concentró el lo bello que era el río, hasta que un maullido le trajo de regreso a la realidad.

Un poco sobresaltado, dio media vuelta y vio que a sus pies estaba un gato blanco. El mismo gato blanco que lo había acompañado durante todos sus viajes e inclusive cuando era Black Cat. Recordó que gracias a él conoció a Saya, gracias a él que le esperaba todas las noches en el tejado para que le diera de beber su leche. Recordar a la muchacha le hizo sentirse avergonzado de haber regresado a lo que era antes, sólo que ya no estaba atado por una organización, sino por sus propias necesidades. Las cuales no se alejaron con el simple recuerdo de la caza-recompensas.

—Hacía mucho que no te veía —le dijo mientras se agachaba y le miraba. — ¿Dónde has estado? —siguió diciendo. Para lo cual recibió como respuesta un simple "miau". Después comenzó a reírse de sí mismo, ahora le hablaba a un gato. Se estaba volviendo o muy loco o muy chiflado, por más que las dos palabras sean casi sinónimos.

El gato blanco le siguió maullando con insistencia. Por más que Train intentó fijar la vista en el agua o lo que hubiera en el cielo o debajo del puente, el maullido incesante de l felino le molesta más que la misma gente. En ese instante quería matar, de un modo figurativo, al animalito. Mas conteniéndose, de nuevo, hizo lo posible por ignorarlo. Primero rodó los ojos, miró hacia otro lado. Segundo, lo pateó suavemente para que se enojara y se alejara. Pero ya para cuando quiso voltearse e irse, el animal dio un salto y se sentó sobre la baranda, que por suerte era bastante ancha. Desde allí caminó hacia él y comenzó a pasarse por su manga, buscando su atención.

—Bien… ¡¿qué quieres? —gritó. Pudo sentir la mirada extrañada de la gente que lo miraba como si fuera un loco que habla con un animal que no le contestaría nunca. Sin embargo estaba parcialmente acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas, por lo que le fue fácil ignorarlas.

El gato, como si hubiese entendido lo que el chico le preguntó, maulló y comenzó a caminar por la paredilla. Después de los primeros cuatro pasos, se volteó y maulló nuevamente. Train interpretó esto como un deseo de que lo siguiera. Así lo hizo, guiándose por lo que pensaba. Pues si se hubiera guiado por lo que pensaban los demás, habría llamado al manicomio y pedido una habitación. Todos lo creían loco por hablarle al gato y seguirlo como si fuera una persona más.

El felino caminó calle abajo y Train lo siguió como pudo. Dado que la gente se le interponía en el camino y por seguir al gato chocaba con todas y cada una de ellas. En medio de todo el ajetreo, el gato se le escabullía y se le desaparecía. Él lo único que podía hacer era gritarle que vaya más despacio y acelerar su tranco. En una curva, el gato blanco se detuvo y se sentó a sólo tres metros de donde estaba Train. Éste, aliviado de poder verlo quieto por unos segundos, se apresuró y fijó la vista sólo en el animal. Pasó a llevar a muchas personas que lo esquivaron con dificultad.

La única persona que no logró esquivarlo fue una chica que, al toparse con él, cayó al suelo logrando la misma acción en él. Ambos muchachos terminaron sentados en medio de toda la gente que de vez en cuando los miraba y se reía por lo bajo de ellos. En ese momento, Train se sintió arrepentido de haber seguido al minino. No tendría que haberlo hecho y quedar como un completo ridículo entre toda la gente.

Al elevar la cabeza, para poder pedirle disculpas a la chica, se encontró con una cara un tanto conocida. Su cabello era castaño y ojos verdeazulados que obtenían un brillo extraño, casi como si dejara traslucir sus sentimientos y emociones. Mas a la vez, denotaban un cierta tristeza y pesar en ellos, como un ruego, a quien la viese tan cerca y con atención, de ayuda. De piel blanca y pálida, era como ella. A la vista de Train era ella, la única diferencia mínima era el largo de su cabello, puesto que llegaba más debajo de los hombros. Era Saya, ante sus ojos era Saya Minatsuki.

— ¡Fíjate por dónde caminas, idiota! —gritó la muchacha. Con el sonido de su voz, la mente de Train reacción y salió de su asombro. No era la misma voz, ni siquiera era parecida, por lo que se dio cuenta de que no era Saya.

Se sintió estúpido por haberse dejado engañar por su propia mente que deseaba con fervor verla y pedirle a ella un consejo. No pudo creer que haya pensado siquiera que ella podría llegar a estar viva, si él mismo tuvo su cadáver entre sus brazos la noche en que murió; él la vio exhalar su último aliento y decir sus últimas palabras, no debería habérsele pasado por cabeza semejante estupidez.

—Lo siento —se disculpó y se puso de pie. Una vez hecho esto, extendió su mano para ayudar a la joven a que se parara ella también. Pese a eso, ella le miró con cierto desprecio y rechazó su ayuda. Lo observaba con enojo por haberla hecho caer y no tenía ni ganas ni deseos de perdonarlo, al menos hasta que vio al gato.

El gato blanco se acercó a la chica y comenzó a frotarse contra ella y a ronronear. Como invitándola a dibujar una sonrisa y a olvidar lo sucedido. De una u otra manera, el animal le hizo reír levemente y acariciarlo, después se puso de pie y lo tomó entre sus brazos para acariciarlo mejor. El gato le lamió la mejilla provocándole un poco de cosquillas.

—No hagas eso —le dijo entre risas al animal y lo alejó un poco de su rostro. — ¿Es tuyo? —le preguntó a Train, notando cómo él observaba la escena. Y es que en esa actitud le hizo recordar mucho a Saya; en ese breve segundo, Saya estaba de vuelta con él. Sin embargo, el sonido de la voz de la muchacha le hizo volver a la realidad con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—Eh… se podrí decir que sí. No es mío, pero me sigue —contestó Train encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es muy lindo, adoro los gatos —comentó ella y siguió acariciándolo, segundos después lo dejó en el suelo y el animal se frotó entre las piernas de ambos. Ella sonrió divertida y comenzó a ver a Train con un poco más de aprecio. — ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿O te llamo idiota?

—Ah —en un principio lo tomó desprevenido, pero después contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro: —Train Heartnet.

—Es un lindo nombre —comentó ella. —Soy Yumi Minatsuki —dijo, revelando su nombre con total naturalidad. Lástima que él no lo pudo tomar con tanta tranquilidad.

La sola pronunciación de su apellido le hizo estremecer. Le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía. Ella tenía, no sólo la misma apariencia de su amiga, sino que su mismo apellido. Era algún truco malo de los genes el haberle dado esa apariencia, y era un truco muy sucio del destino el haberla hecho cruzar con él.

El corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, parecía que todo el mundo se le venía encima. Y para colmo de las contradicciones que le atacaron la mente, empezó a ver en la gente de su alrededor a sus futuras presas. Sintió cómo el horrible deseo de sangre le asaltaba y le distorsionaba la visión de la realidad. No pudo prestarle atención a Yumi, que le miraba desconcertada, puesto que comenzó a mirar a su alrededor furtivamente.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, llevó su mano al bolsillo dentro de su abrigo en donde guardaba a Hades. Su mirar se tornó agudo y el metal de la pistola le hizo sonreír como quien encuentra la verdadera felicidad en el asesinato, como había sido antes y volvía a serlo ahora. Estuvo a sólo segundos de sacarla, pero no logró concretarlo. Una mano le detuvo en ese último segundo que podría haber hecho la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

— ¡Heartnet! —gritó la chica, siendo ella la culpable de detenerlo. — ¡Detente! ¿Qué haces?

—…Saya —dijo en una suerte de suspiro el muchacho. En ese instante ella retiró la mano y dio un paso atrás. Estaba extrañada de que él conociera ese nombre, pero esto le hizo despertar la curiosidad.

Train guardó de nuevo su pistola y volvió a en sí. Comprendió que se estaba dejando dominar por el instinto de nuevo y que no debía de dejarse llevar. Su autocontrol era muy débil, se sintió débil no sólo por dentro, sino por fuera. Vulnerable, de nuevo como un niño perdido con sed de sangre y nada más que eso. Se dio cuenta de que también había pronunciado un nombre que nunca debía de pronunciar.

— ¿Saya? —repitió ella, con más sorpresa que antes.

—No, olvídalo, no es nada —respondió sonriendo y fingiendo no estar tan afligido como realmente lo estaba.

El gato se apartó de su lado y se marchó corriendo por la misma dirección por donde había aparecido. Habiendo cumplido su trabajo, ya no se molestaría por seguir la situación. Ya lo había dejado en mano de "Yumi".

Train avanzó siguiendo al gato, utilizaría como excusa que debía de atraparlo, se alejaría de la chica y esperaría no encontrársela en el resto de su estadía en la ciudad. Aunque por un lado le daba un poco de miedo volver a quedarse solo, la ansiedad podría carcomerlo de nuevo y con ella volver a sentir el impulso de matar y ya no tendría a alguien que lo detenga. Este pensamiento le hizo detenerse un poco, pero prefirió eso a estar cerca de alguien que le hiciera recordar a Saya.

— ¿Conociste a mi hermana? —dijo la chica de repente, tras tomarlo por el hombro. Train se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Hermana? —comentó volteándose y viéndola de nuevo.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas. Ambos confundidos, ambos con dudas y ambos con una persona especial en común. Sin siquiera darse cuenta en ese momento, Train se topó con alguien igual a él. Alguien que le comprendía, pero a quien nunca había visto en su vida. Absorto en la mirada de Yumi, no se percató de otra mirada que le contemplaba desde el techo de uno de los edificios.

Desde su posición, los ojos brillantes de Train resplandecían como buen felino. Lo había estado siguiendo desde hacía un buen tiempo, pero no había mostrado indicios de matar, hasta ese momento. Estuvo a punto de actuar, de lanzarse sobre él para evitar que sacara su pistola, no obstante se detuvo cuando notó que otra chica le detenía. No importaba quién fuera ella, si podía controlar el instinto asesino que Train empezaba a mostrar, no debía de ser una mala persona.

—Una pistola con el número XIII, ojos como los de un gato, cualquiera hubiera podido decir que pensabas matar a alguien, lo que demuestra una extraña sed de sangre, buen componente para trabajar en la mafia, además de haber conocido a Saya… ¿Black Cat? —concluyó ella haciendo un muy breve resumen de las características de Train, basándose en lo que había visto de él.

Train se sobresaltó un poco cuando nombró su antigua pseudónimo, miró hacia todos lados y después se acercó a ella. Ésta última, se alejó, pero no por miedo, causado por saber que estaba hablando con un asesino, sino porque también se sentía sorprendida de que la ciudad fuera tan, pero tan pequeña.

— ¡No lo digas muy fuerte! —exclamó el muchacho, como un niño al que le revelan su secreto.

Yumi, esbozó una sonrisa, que luego se transformó en risa. Empezó a reírse, pese a se esforzarse por no ser tan obvia. Ni siquiera ella comprendía el motivo de su risa, pero pensaba que él podría tomarlo como una ofensa o algo por el estilo. En el fondo no deseaba hacerlo enojar, le temía un poco sólo por su fama.

—Ella nunca me dijo que tuviera una hermana —comentó Train extrañado y mirándola con desconfianza.

—Ella y yo no nos veíamos seguido, pero nos comunicábamos de vez en cuando… Me contó sobre ti, unos días antes de que me comunicaran su muerte.

— ¿En serio? —dijo él más sorprendido que antes. Su cara de inocente contrastó con la imagen que le había dibujado Saya de él.

Ella le había descripto como una persona un tanto insegura y confundida, pero con un corazón bastante extraño. Además de poseer un carácter algo reservado y callado. Se la pasaba pensando en todo lo que había hecho y se sentía arrepentido de ello. Mas en este momento, no podía creer que esa persona fuera la misma que se le presentaba en frente.

El Black Cat que tenía frente de sí, era más parecido a un niño con ademanes bipolares que un asesino a sangre fría. Un tipo que no podía tomar en serio algo que no fuera la muerte y que sintiera un deseo de matar muy superior que el común que poseen los asesinos de la mafia. No podía creer que esa persona hubiera sido una simple mascota de una organización, y más de la índole de Chronos.

— ¿Por qué te mentiría? Eres un simple extraño para mí —respondió finalmente, comiéndose la rabia que estaba pasando con sus desubicadas preguntas.

—Y yo no me enteré de ello —comentó bajando la cabeza. Había sido su culpa la muerte de Saya, pero nunca se había preguntado si había alguien más detrás de ella, alguien a quien ella considerase su confidente. A pesar de que le contaba varios de sus problemas pasados, nunca se preguntó si tenía algún problema en el presente.

Yumi, al ver el carácter taciturno y pensativo que había adquirido, se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro para traerlo de regreso al planeta tierra. El muchacho de inmediato se despertó y la miro nuevamente. Ella le sonrió comprensiva, aunque no sabía con detalle los pensamientos de Train.

—Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar —le dijo ella a lo que él asintió.

Una ráfaga de viento cruzó la atmósfera, chocando contra los cuerpos de los dos chicos. Ella se estremeció un poco al igual que él. Éste último, como primera reacción, llevó sus manos a sus brazos y los frotó suavemente.

—Hay un café cerca de aquí… Estará en… ¿la próxima cuadra? —preguntó ella mirando detrás de Train, para comprobar si estaba en lo cierto. Y efectivamente, sí había un café cerca, puesto que lo comprobó al ver el letrero sobresalir del resto de los edificios.

—Supongo que no hay problema —comentó el chico con una sonrisa.

Los dos se voltearon y caminaron en dirección al lugar. En el fondo de ambos, estaba presente la gran ansiedad de poder averiguar detalles que habían perdido, detalles que les carcomían las entrañas en forma de culpa. La culpa podía manifestarse de distintas maneras dependiendo de las personas, el odio hacia la gente podría ser una. Hacer despertar a la bestia que había llevado dentro, a la bestia que le había hecho matar simplemente porque sí o porque le ordenaban. Ahora ese odio le hacía desear matar de nuevo. Mas no podía saberlo sino hasta que comprendiera el motivo de su nostalgia y su angustia.

Caminaron sin hablarse. Sumidos en sus cavilaciones, en sus pensamientos nostálgicos, pero con la misma imagen en su cabeza: Saya Minatsuki. Una chica sonriente y con el cabello corto, con el humor tan agradable que a sus enemigos les caía bien, fuerte y autosuficiente, confiada y valiente. Siempre le había gustado sobresalir del resto, y por eso se destacaba. Inclusive, como caza-recompensas era un "bicho raro". Siendo una mujer en un mundo de hombres, un mundo violento, turbio… Pero ella iba en contra de todos los prejuicios.

Se acercaron más a las paredes de los locales de la ciudad, dado que después se le haría difícil acercarse al lugar indicado sin tener que empujar a la gente, cosa que no deseaba. Train temía que fuera a enojarse de más con las personas y a desear matarlas por simple instinto, o por un arrebato de locura. Otro motivo para quedarse al lado de esa completa extraña que le recordaba con tanta vivacidad a su amiga.

Desde que comenzaron a hablar, siguiendo por el momento en que iniciaron la caminata, hasta que ingresaron en el café, cada movimiento, fue vigilado por su seguidora. La misma de antes, la misma niña rubia que desconfiaba de su sensata forma de pensar. Eve, resguardada por la sombra de un sombrero y su forma habilidosa de escabullirse entre la multitud, los seguía y percataba de cada uno de sus movimientos. Además, como notó que Train se ubicaba detrás de la muchacha, ella no podría detenerlo si llegaba a cometer una imprudencia, otra razón para seguirlos y vigilarlos.

Al momento de seguirlos al interior del edificio, se detuvo en el costado de la puerta. Por el rabillo del ojo, logró contemplar el lugar exacto en el que se sentaron. La mesa del final, uno frente al otro. Había estado aprendiendo un poco lo que era leer los labios, lo puso en práctica en esa ocasión. De esa manera leyó claramente que ellos dijeron la palabra: "Saya".

La palabra le retumbó en la cabeza como el nombre de un libro del que no se le permitía hablar. Ella había escuchado, en muy contadas veces, a Train y Sven mencionar a una chica con ese nombre, sin embargos cada vez que preguntaba detalles sobre ella o hacía alguna crítica respecto a ella, era Train quien la hacía callar y se enojaba. Por su puesto que el enojo le duraba muy poco tiempo, pero se enfurecía por ese breve instante.

Utilizó su habilidad de cambio de forma para cambiar el color de su cabello y el color de sus ojos, a la vez que cubrió un poco más su rostro con el sombrero y se colocó el sobretodo que llevaba en la mano. Así entró al café y se sentó de espaldas a la puerta de entrada, y de frente a los dos chicos, de manera que pudiera leer, medianamente, los labios de éstos. Lo primero que leyó, fue que ambos le pedían al mozo que les trajera un café para ella y leche tibia para él. Minutos después de haberles traído el pedido, el mozo se retiró y los dos muchachos iniciaron la conversación.

—Saya me dijo que te conoció por accidente —comenzó a decir Yumi, a lo que él asintió con la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa. Recordar el hecho le producía una risa irónica, mas no entendía del todo porqué. —Y que después de eso se hicieron amigos… Ella iba a ti y tú ibas a ella.

—Sí, fue la primera persona que me habló como si no fuera un…

— ¿Asesino? —le completó al ver que la nostalgia se apoderaba de su voz.

—Exacto. Confié en ella y la puse en peligro… fue mi culpa —dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza y moviéndola de un lado al otro. La imagen de Saya en sus brazos le hizo estremecer y tener ganas de llorar a la vez.

— ¡No nos adelantemos! —pidió la chica, Train asintió. Acto seguido, tragó saliva y prosiguió con la conversación:

—Tú… hermana, me dijo lo de sus padres, me contó que abusaron de ella. ¿También…?

—No, de mí no —contestó ella rápidamente. —Yo no viví con ella, una tía me crió lejos de ella. Nos comunicábamos por teléfono, carta, mail o lo que pudiéramos encontrar. Pero nos vimos en muy contadas ocasiones… prácticamente no la conozco tanto como tú. Por eso quiero que me cuentes de ella…

Con esa incitación, Train comenzó a hablar como si el espíritu de Shakespeare le hubiera poseído en ese momento. La describió con lujo de detalle desde lo físico hasta lo psíquico. Su carácter, lo que le gustaba, lo que no, sus ideales, sus dolores, sus temores, sus pesares, todo lo que pudo conocer de ella en el poco tiempo que convivieron juntos. Por momentos la melancolía le hacía regresar a cuando era miembro de Chronos y le hizo narrar cómo Saya le había hecho recapacitar y asumir la vida que llevaba ahora.

También le dijo cómo había sido la vida de su hermana como caza-recompensas. Le dijo que era una de las pocas mujeres que sobresalían en ese rubro. Que era buena en lo que hacía, valiente y salvaje como una gatita. Pero sobre todo libre, por ello era que amaba esa profesión, porque le permitía ser libre como un gato salvaje. En eso se identificaba con ella.

—En eso y en que también tienes una infancia trágica —dijo Yumi y bebió un poco de su café.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó él, mirándola con desengaño, y copiando su movimiento, bebiendo un poco de su leche.

—Tuve que investigar la historia del asesino Black Cat, no relacioné tu nombre en un principio. Sirvo al gobierno como historiadora de los criminales de las mafias, hago los prontuarios y perfiles criminales, basándome en acciones como las tuyas o de tus compañeros asesinos.

—Ya veo —respondió él sonriendo y tranquilizándose. Hubo un minuto de silencio, ninguno de los dos iniciaba la charla de nuevo, ninguno se animaba a dar el siguiente paso. Se dedicaron a beber con tranquilidad sus tazas, pero cuando terminaron fue Train quien se armó de valor y le dijo: —Entonces no conoces nada sobre tu propia hermana, ¡no puedo hacerte ninguna de las preguntas que quería! —la última frase la dijo con vivaz desilusión, con el tono de un niño pequeño.

—Lamento no serte útil —respondió Yumi. —Pero… tú… ¿puedes decirme… cómo murió exactamente?

—Fue una noche horrible, fue mi culpa —comenzó a decir. El resto de la historia la contó con tantos detenimientos y cavilaciones que sería prácticamente incomprensible. Yumi le entendió a medias, pero comprendió que no debía de seguir indagando en el tema. Aunque la curiosidad le devorada desde adentro, se tuvo que abstener.

Train a medida que iba contando la historia, más y más sentía el deseo de matar. Sin querer, imaginó las cabezas de muchas personas estallando, el sonido del chasquido de su pistola y la sangre desparramada como manantial de fresas rojas y jugosas. Deseos de matar de nuevo, de sentir la adrenalina nuevamente, de volver a ser la mascota de Chronos que sólo le daban para hacer los peores trabajos y los que más le gustaban. "Nunca fallar", "ser el mejor", "sobrevivir si se puede", todas esas frases y más pasaron por su mente. Mas la mirada seria y crítica de Yumi le hizo regresar de sus imaginaciones.

— ¿Por qué tantos deseos de matar de nuevo? —preguntó de repente. —Mi hermana te había cambiado, ¿o no? ¿Entonces por qué quieres echar por la borda el recuerdo de Saya y sus deseos contigo? ¿Por qué? —le dijo todo con tal frialdad que ni siquiera él pudo darle una respuesta con una sonrisa.

—No lo sé —contestó bajando la cabeza y mirando su propia mano: estaba a punto de desenfundar a Hades de nuevo.

Yumi sintió que la decepción le asaltaba. No comprendía el porqué de los actos de muchacho, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas comprenderlo y ayudarlo. Pero si él se negaba a decir algo o a siquiera decir lo que pensaba, aunque estuviera errado, no podría ayudarlo a solucionar su problema. Suspiró apesadumbrada y sintiendo que todo lo que había echo ese día había sido en vano.

—Bien —dijo tras mirar el reloj de su muñeca y sacando de su billetera el dinero suficiente para pagar el café y la leche. —Es hora de irme, se me hará tarde para regresar a mi ciudad natal.

— ¿Tu ciudad natal? ¿No vives aquí? —preguntó Train intrigado.

—No, sólo vine para ver la tumba de mi hermana.

— ¿La tumba de Saya? —volvió a decir él, atónito y desconcertado.

— ¡Daah! ¡Claro! ¡En esta ciudad murió, idiota! —gritó ella casi llegando al límite de su paciencia. No podía creer que hubiera alguien tan estúpido como el muchacho que tenía en frente. En ese momento sí dudó de que él fuera Black Cat, a pesar de que era cierto.

Train comenzó a dejar a su cabeza volar nuevamente. El recuerdo de Saya le aquejaba, le hacía impedir formar una sonrisa decente en esos días, le hacía sentirse vacío, como si algo le hubiera faltado por hacer, como si de nuevo todo el mundo estuviera en su contra y él debiera sobrevivir. Una breve idea le atravesó la cabeza: tal vez si veía la tumba de Saya respondería el porqué de su deseo de matar nuevamente.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? —preguntó con la mirada suplicante de un felino.

—No veo porqué no. Ella te quería después de todo —dijo con una sonrisa.

Eve, que hasta el momento había dejado su taza de café a medio terminar, sonrió para sus adentros. Consideró que dejaba a Train en buenas manos, que ya no tenía peligro que pudiera correr, más las personas a su alrededor que él propiamente dicho. Por fin se tranquilizó, ahora no había nada que la aquejara. Colocó el dinero del café sobre la mesa, se levantó y salió del lugar.

– – –

El viento hacía un sonido parecido al zumbido, algunas puertas sueltas rechinaban y chocaban contra las paredes casi huecas. Los dos chicos caminaban entre las tumbas como si de un paseo por el centro comercial se tratase. Algunas de las cuales mostraban dos o tres flores, otras estaban solitarias y descuidadas. Aunque las que más estaban presentables eran las que poseían un enorme ramo de flores de todos los colores que pudieran imaginar. Dedicatorias escritas, placas de acero y demás. El vivo panorama de un cementerio.

De vez en cuando pasaban junto a mujeres que lloraban a mares y hombres que sollozaban guardándose el orgullo para ellos mismos. El mismo orgullo que mantenía Train, al no dejar una misión sin realizar, un orgullo tan estúpido como pensar que la mafia tiene códigos estrictos. La mafia tiene códigos que, si se es capaz de afrontar las consecuencias, se pueden sortear. Esos prejuicios los había logrado superar hacía mucho tiempo, cuando dio muerte a Black Cat.

El cielo tan triste como el de esos días empezó a llorar. Las gotas eran apenas lloviznas leves que simplemente ensuciaban las lápidas e inscripciones. La lluvia era lo que más le molestaba a Train, elevó el cuello de su abrigo para evitar mojarse, aunque es inútil, él lo hace por simple tendencia a protegerse del agua. Es un felino y no puede evitarlo.

Yumi rió y sacó de su bolso un paraguas. Lo extendió y lo colocó sombre ambos. Train sonrió levemente y después sacudió la cabeza, como si el agua le hubiera hecho mucho daño en el pelo. Lo cierto es que mojó un poco a su compañera y ésta lo máximo que atinó a hacer fue a darle un leve golpe en el hombro y amenazarlo con que le quitaría el paraguas. Así caminaron los dos jóvenes por entre las lápidas.

—Es esta —comento la muchacha, parándose frente a una de la tumbas.

Train se acercó a ella y leyó la inscripción de la lápida: "Saya Minatsuki". Era una tumba simple, tenía pocas flores, de quiénes podían ser, no tenían idea. Lo más seguro es que fueran de esas personas que vienen al cementerio y, ante la lástima de ver a una tumba tan solitaria, le dan una cuantas flores y rezan por el alma del difunto, o la difunta en este caso. Lo cierto, es que, de no ser porque estaban esas flores allí, esa tumba podría ser una de las tumbas abandonadas de todos lados. Se sintió mal por no haberle traído algo.

Por un momento, el aire gélido, se le hizo tibio. Le hizo denotar que el ambiente en el cementerio estaba muy extraño. La atmósfera no estaba tan pesada como siempre, sino diferente. No sabía si para bien o para mal, simplemente diferente.

Se agachó y miró la fecha de muerte que estaba inscripta en la placa de acero dorado. Cayó en cuenta de un dato crucial, no sólo estaba en la misma ciudad, sino que a unos días antes de la muerte de Saya. Por eso es que había tanta gente, eran turistas que venían al festival. La sensación de angustia le invadió, no quería matar estar vez, quería llorar. Llorar a mares como el huérfano que era. Como un pobre huérfano que está solo, completamente solo. Así se sintió en ese momento.

—Saya —dijo para sí mismo. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Ya vencido por sus propios sentimientos, no pudo soportar más y desató en llantos. Llantos que hacía mucho no dejaba salir. En vez de hablar y llorar, había odiado y actuado.

Hablaba entre dientes, sintiendo que lo que decía no tenía sentido. Pero le pedía con todo el dolor y angustia que sentía, le rogaba a Saya, que le ayudara y le perdonara por lo que le había hecho. La había olvidado, había olvidado todo lo que le enseñó; volvió a estar preso de la muerte y de la oscuridad de su corazón.

Lloraba y parecía que mientras más lo hacía más se desataba la lluvia. Las gotas caía como torrente, se habría surcos por el barro de las tumbas, haciendo un gran estruendo al chocar contra las superficies, y las nubes se pusieron tan grises que pasaron a ser negras. Train derramaba lágrimas como si fuera un niño, un niño pequeño y muy triste.

— ¿Train? —escuchó decir desde atrás de él, a la vez que una mano le tocaba el hombro. Lo primero que pensó fue en Yumi y es que esa era su voz. — ¡Train! —dijo nuevamente. La voz no era de Yumi, era reconocible, era la misma voz de ella, de la dueña de la tumba.

— ¿Saya? —dijo Train y volteó a mirar a quien le sujetaba por el hombro.

La vio a su lado. El cabello castaño se tornó tan corto que le llegaba por encima de los hombros, la mirada tan vivaz y la voz angelical, los rasgos de Yumi se tornaron como los de Saya. Él llevó su mano al cabello de la chica, lo tocó y recorrió con suma desconfianza, pensando que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. Pero, por esta vez, no era así: era real, su cabello era real, era ella.

Saya sonrió y se le acercó. Train lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla. La estrechó entre sus brazos y dejó derramar más tranquilamente sus lágrimas. La vergüenza se le fue por el caño, ya no le importaba llorar o abrazar a alguien en público, no era el asesino a sangre fría de antes. La envolvió por un tiempo muy largo, buscaba que ella le solucionara los problemas que tenía.

La chica también le abrazó con la mano que tenía libre, dado que en la otra sostenía el paraguas, le acarició la espalda mientras le decía palabras de consuelo. Lo veía tan triste y confundido que no podía evitar consolarlo. Consolarlo con la misma ternura con que curó sus heridas por primera vez. Cerró los ojos y revolvió un poco sus cabellos, estaba algo húmedo, pero no era para tanto.

Cuando el llanto por fin se transformó en sollozo, ella le empujó un poco y se sentó en el barro para poder hablar con él cara a cara y serle franca en todo lo que le dijera. Train se sentó frente a ella y la contempló con dulzura, con nostalgia y deseando poder volver a tenerla junto a él.

—Saya yo… —empezó a decir, pero ella le colocó el dedo en la boca y le hizo callar.

—No importa. Te entiendo y te disculpo —dijo y sonrió. Después retiró su dedo y volvió a sostener el paraguas con las dos manos. —Lo que no entiendo, es ¿por qué quieres matar ahora?

—Yo tampoco lo sé… ¡Ayúdame, por favor! No quiero que Sven, Eve o cualquier otra persona me tema…

—Recuerda cómo era ser Black Cat —comentó y le acarició el cabello.

—No era bueno, lo sé. Pero quiero volver a matar, quiero regresar a Chronos, quiero ver la sangre de nuevo, quiero sentir los gritos de dolor, el zumbido de Hades, quiero… —empezó a decir, con las pupilas como las de un felino, con la viva inspiración de la pasión y el deseo. Hubiera seguido con la exposición de no ser porque el sonido sordo de un golpe le hizo detenerse. La mejilla le dolía, por ello llevó su mano a ella. Saya, enfurecida por lo que estaba escuchando, le había golpeado.

—No puedes querer eso… Tienes que ser libre, dejar de estar atado a algo.

—Estoy atado a ti —expresó con vergüenza y tragó saliva. —Lamento no haberte visitado…

—Te dijo que te entendía y disculpaba, ya no tienes nada que temer por eso. ¿Por qué estás atado a mí? —preguntó ella.

Train llevó su mano al cuello de ella, sintió su piel fría, pero suave como la nieve. Vaciló un poco antes de contestar, después acercó su cara a la de ella. Ésta, entendiendo sus intenciones, asintió levemente con la cabeza. Con ese gesto, él ya no vaciló y acercó sus labios a los de Saya. Un beso suave, tan tierno como sólo ellos podían serlos, un beso de dos felinos que se aman, pero que están separados por la muerte. Inclusive la muerte puede volver atrás por unos segundos, cuando el motivo es un beso de amor.

Al momento de separarse, se miraron fijamente. El semblante de él parecía estar más tranquilo, ya sin nada de lo que antes le había invadido. Ya no había odio ni confusión, ya no había deseo de sangre, no había nada de Black Cat, volvía a ser el caza-recompensas que era desde hace tres años.

—Gracias —dijo por fin Train, cerrando los ojos por un segundo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como debería sentirme —explicó sonriendo felinamente. Saya echó a reír, su risa sonó como campanas en medio de todo el ruido del agua cayendo.

Un silencio dulce y prolongado se hizo presente entre los dos. Solo escuchaban el sonido del viento, el viento que los acompañaba desde siempre, el viento que les indicaba que fueran libres como gatos salvajes y que no temieran a desafiar a cualquiera con tal de lograr sus cometidos.

— ¿Sabes? —comenzó a decir Saya acercándose con una sonrisa al oído de Train, para poder susurrarle: —Yo no tengo hermana —dijo finalmente.

Train sonrió, y la sonrisa se transformó en una leve risa. Una risa no histérica por lo incoherente de las palabras y la situación, sino una risa de alegría. Sincera y verdadera alegría, la que no sentía en mucho tiempo. Cerró los ojos porque sencillamente se estaba riendo. Cuando los abrió se vio solo frente a la tumba de Saya Minatsuki, con un paraguas tirado frente de sí. Se siguió riendo por unos segundos más, después se paró, cerró el paraguas y lo dejó en la tumba.

—Siempre innovadora, ¿verdad? —dijo y se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos. La lluvia le seguía molestando, pero ya no tanto como antes.

No se sentía enojado por estarse mojando, tampoco ansiaba correr. Por ello metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y no se molestó en subirse el cuello del mismo. De esa manera se alejó de las lápidas y cuando salió del cementerio comenzó a silbar, con la misma alegría y chispa que siempre había tenido. No podía esperar a molestar a Sven de nuevo, y a ver a la princesa a los ojos sin que ella bajase la mirada.

Sólo eso le faltaba para volver a ser como era antes: un toque amor para apaciguar a la fiera, incluso Anette se había dado cuenta por el hecho de ser mujer, Eve era muy pequeña para comprenderlo y Sven es un hombre que no comprende del todo el corazón de Train. Y es que tal vez eso es lo que les gusta a los gatos. Para no rasguñar y matar a sus presas, hay que darles un poco de amor y cariño. En el caso de Black Cat, necesitó de amor y cariño para ser el gato salvajemente amable que es.

— — —

**Nota final:** ahí termina la historia. Espero que les haya gustado, mil y un gracias por leerlo y dejen comentarios se los agradeceré y mucho más si tienen críticas constructivas ^^.


End file.
